


I want to stay with you

by ArsenicPanther



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Needs a Hug, Everyone lives, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Frisk, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Ending, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Resurrection, Soft Chara, Updating tags and ratings as I go, chara’s pov, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicPanther/pseuds/ArsenicPanther
Summary: “Do you think we’ll be okay?”You wrap your consciousness around Frisk’s in the closest thing to a hug you can give them. They smile, and you know it’s just for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk sighs.

You look over at them, sprawled out on top of their bedsheets.

_We have a plan, right?_

They grin at you and nod, sitting up. You can tell they’re worried. Their hands are clenched into fists by their sides and they still haven’t made a move to get off of their bed.

“So, we’re going to go see Alphys… and ask her if anything can be done to help you become an actual living person again. Although I’ll be telling her that it’s just my “ghost friend”, so we can surprise everyone!” 

_Yes. And don’t forget your backpack. It’ll help._

They frown.

_You’re anxious. I can tell._

“Yeah, well… it was my idea! And we’re gonna get your body back!”

_You should still take the backpack with you, just in case you panic…_

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”, they grumble, grabbing the ratty bag from the floor and hopping to their feet. “Let’s go, Chara!” You swoop over to them, relinquishing your ghostly form to settle in at the back of their skull. It’s less distracting for them.

Frisk runs down the stairs, waving to Toriel, who seems to be baking something in the oven. “I’m gonna go visit Alphys!” They shout, smiling at her briefly. Toriel smiles back, raising a hand to wave them off as they open the front door and bound onto the sidewalk outside. Alphys keeps her lab not too far from here, and both you and Frisk know the directions by heart. 

“I can’t wait! You’re gonna be like… solid! And people other than me will be able to see you too!”

_Frisk, this is just a consultation. If anything can be done for me, it will likely not happen immediately._

They pout. “Yeah, I know, but… I’m still excited!”

Despite their happy-go-lucky attitude, you can still feel the well of anxiety lingering at the back of their mind. You wrap your consciousness around theirs in the closest thing to a hug you can give them. They smile, and you know it’s just for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry this chapter is short it’s an intro rip


	2. Chapter 2

_Frisk. Friiiisk. Frisk. Friskie. Friskafrask. Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisk. F-_

“Jeez Chara, I’m going!” Frisk snaps, reaching out to knock on Alphys’ door. After the monsters had been freed, she and Undyne had elected to live together in a house just a few minutes away from where you and Frisk live with Toriel. All of Frisk’s monster friends live rather close together. Probably a community thing. 

_Sorry._

Frisk starts to say something, but is interrupted by Alphys answering the door.

“Oh, h-hey, Frisk! Come on in!”, Alphys says, opening the door. “D-did you wanna watch some anime, or-”

“Well, uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Could we go to your lab?” Frisk blurts out, then cringes at having interrupted their friend.

“Oh, s-sure. Follow me.” Alphys gives Frisk a smile and turns to lead Frisk into the basement-turned-laboratory. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Frisk shuffles in place awkwardly. “Um, I wanted to ask you something. I- uh, I have a friend but, they, they don’t, uh-”

_Breathe, Frisk._

“Right. Well, I have this friend who’s a ghost, and I was wondering if there was a way to get them a body?”

Alphys looks pensive for a moment. “W-Well, I think that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. What kind of ghost are they?”

“They’re human. Nobody else can see them but me, so I thought…” Frisk trails off. “Anyway, I think if I brought them back it could be a nice surprise for everyone.”

“Well, um, t-them being human does complicate some things, but I’m sure it can be worked out.”

A while passes of Alphys peppering Frisk with questions about you. Things like what sort of soul you have, how you manifest yourself to Frisk, etc.

Eventually they have a basic outline of… some sort of plan.

“Thanks for hearing me out, Alph!” Frisk says, shooting her a grin.

“N-no problem! If you want to come back here t-tomorrow to help me hash out some logistics with this, f-feel free!” She waves as Frisk bounds up the stairs and through the door, skipping along the sidewalk cheerfully.

“Chara! How do you feel?”

_I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t think there would actually be a way to bring me back..._

“Isn’t it cool? I’ll be able to really hug you! And, and your parents will be so happy too!” They enter the house and hurry upstairs, flopping facedown onto their bed.

You’re silent.

“Chara? What’s wrong?”

_What if- What if they don’t want to see me?_

Frisk frowns, confused. “Why wouldn’t they? You’re their family.”

Your face feels hot. _It’s my fault. I was a bad kid, I wasn’t even really theirs in the first place. They only took me in because they felt bad. I as good as killed their son. I wrecked everything. Like I always do._

“Chara… that wasn’t your fault.”

 _YES IT WAS!_ You shout, and they flinch, and you feel even worse. _I destroyed their family._

“Chara. You’re… just a kid. You were hurting and you didn’t know what to do.” 

_I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to but I still hurt them. What about Asriel? I made that stupid plan and I got him killed. And we don’t even know if we can bring him back, even though he deserves it way more than I do._

Frisk looks close to tears. You try to curl up even smaller in the back of their mind. “Chara. Listen to me, it’s not a matter of who deserves to live. You deserve to live. And we’ll find a way for Asriel too. I know it, we will.”

You sob and they hold onto your presence, and you hold onto each other until you’ve stopped your crying, and they’ve stopped theirs.

You can do this.

You have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it sucks so bad this is my first like actual real fanfic don’t murder me also i have no idea why chapter 1’s end note is here just ignore him i guess


	3. Chapter 3

“Chara, that’s enough chocolate syrup!”

_What! Frisk, come on!_

“Nope! It was-“ Frisk abruptly cuts themself off as Toriel enters the kitchen, chirping a greeting to her before continuing your argument in their head.

_It was gonna get all over my side of the waffles!_

_You like chocolate syrup!_

_Not on my waffles!,_ Frisk complains as they put the syrup away and sit down next to Toriel.

Toriel turns to Frisk as they pick up their fork. “Good morning, Frisk! How are you feeling today?”

“Good.”, they say around a mouthful of their breakfast. “I’m gonna go to Alphys’ house again this afternoon, if that’s okay”

“That is okay, little one.” Toriel smiles and Frisk starts in on the half of the waffles they dedicated to you, wincing at the excess of chocolate.

_You don’t have to do that, you know._

_You literally JUST said you wanted more chocolate syrup-_

_No, goober! I meant the whole going to Alphys’ place and doing all these tests almost every day for how long? Weeks now?_

Frisk gets up and puts their plate away, leaving the kitchen to get their backpack. _Uh, a few weeks I think, but why shouldn’t I? I’m pretty sure it would be a lot better for you. Plus, Alphys says she already has a basic prototype worked out for you._

_Holy shit, already? We don’t give her enough credit for how smart she is, jesus._ You’re… amazed. If it works, you’ll have to make sure she gets like, all the credit.

Frisk shuts the front door behind them before replying to you out loud. “Uh, yeah. I think we still need to work out the logistics of actually getting you into the thing, though. She said she could build something like it for Asriel too, but it’ll take a bit longer ‘cause she’ll have to make adjustments since he’s a monster and you’re not.”

You pause. _Eh- Flowey’s still underground, right?_

“Yeah. We’re gonna go get him when we make the body for him and everything. I think that’s what we’re gonna do.”

_Does he- want to?_

Frisk shrugs, ever nonchalant. “Dunno. We’re here though.” They skip from the sidewalk to the path leading to Alphys and Undyne’s front door and knock on the door.

“Heya, punk! You working on your top secret project with Alph again?” Undyne opens the door for Frisk and ruffles their hair as they walk in. They grin up at her and give her a thumbs up. “Alph’s already in the lab, I think. You two ever gonna tell me what you’re up to?”

Frisk giggles. “You’ll see!” They say, knocking on the door to the lab before letting themself in. “Hey Alphys!”

Alphys turns at their greeting. “Oh, h-hey Frisk! We’re n-not going to do much tests today, I’m p-pretty busy with stuff, but um, you can take a look at- at the progress.” She smiles at them, still looking just a bit nervous.

“Okay! Thanks!” Frisk skips over to one of the tables farther from the door and lowers their voice for you. “You wanna see, Chara?”

 _Uh. Sure._ You reply, and Frisk pulls out one of the tables to reveal… a body? It kind of looks like a blank slate, and if you had to guess, you’d say it was projected by magic. _It’s creepy._

Frisk snorts, replying to you in their head this time. _I know, it’s totally weird, right? She said that once we attach you to the body, it’ll take on your appearance- so you won’t look like… that._

_Damn. Did Alphys tell you how she made it?_

_Uh, she did, but I didn’t really get it. It’s made mostly out of magic, though. I think a lot of it comes when you take over the body. We still need to figure that out, but we can do it some other time._

_Cool, uh… can we go home now?_

At the end of the day, Frisk plops down on their bed. “Hey Chara… What's it like to be a ghost?”

You pause, deliberating your answer. _It’s weird. Like if life was a road where everyone drove their own car, and my car broke down a few miles back so you offered me a ride._

They smile. “Pretty good analogy.”

_I try. Good night, Frisk._

“Night, Chara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo! Thanks for clicking my fic! Leave a comment/kudos if you want =^)


End file.
